Be Happy
Every one says that allot of things will come if you work hard enough, and most of the time it works from the people who believes in them self,.... and some will stay lifeless.... just like my friend I had to watch him suffer. Me and Jeff my friend, we did not have much any other friends but me, he has a crush on this girl that he has known her before he even went to school but he has known me longer.We love to play video games,that is what we DID do, its was like we talked from the games.I had a super nintendo and still have it today but won't touch it at all on that day..... So when we were in 7 grade Jeff came over to my house saying that he had found a game in his grandpa's attic it was for the super nintendo,when I looked at it,it was really old and its title was just written in marker and it said "Be Happy"with a smile face under it,I really wish he did not tell me to put it in,but that was in the past and now its over,I put it in and my super nintendo did not start up when I turned it on,I tried blowing in the game and super nintendo but would just not work,I just forgot about it and went to the movies with Jeff,as i got home my sister was in my room,(she likes to play my super nintendo from time to time so I just let her have some fun and that the fact she was 5)I saw that she was going to put in Be happy when I said,"good luck trying to make it work,"and i went into the other room to get a game for my gba when I heard a very loud sound that was all mest up right before that sound came up,my sister screamed bloody murder as me and Jeff ran into my room she had tears in her eyes and was far away from the tv,as i looked at the tv the sound was still messed and i saw a image of dead people on a street in a sunset back ground with a smile face only covering up some parts' my friend tried to pull the game out but it was stuck and it sounded like when he tried to pull it out all the people would scream like the were being torch er very slowly and a bloody laugh like the killer was having fun and was going even slower, when my friend got the game out the game did not go off,the screaming a laugh only got louder and louder until the screen went black,I then saw a text pop up saying "i LoVe kiDs" and a image poped up so fast that i did not see it but i could see a smile face and after that image there was a different image of a dead child hanging by his guts with a text say "Be HaPpY".My sister ran out the room crying and Jeff and I could just watch in horror as the screen went all black a the screen went white with a smile face saying "Be HaPpy" HeLp Me"RuN"I WaNt To PlAy A GaMe"Then what came up was a poem that said,"Have you been stabbed?I have...as the sharp metal went threw my flesh ripping a vane for my blood to come out and the metal runing threw my skin as its been pulled out.....I LIKE IT!!! the screen went black for a long time I Jeff told me that it was not over because he could see more text that i could not after a long time Jeff started acting strange his face had a super smile but i could still talk to him. When i told him something he said,"Who are you?" as he did a laugh and i was scared, I tried to tell him about my sister he did not know her he just did a laugh,when I got to the question that I was begging for him to say no was....."do you remember your crush"He looked at me and it looked like his smile got even bigger and laugh for a long time in his laugh i could here him say,"(laugh)Yes!!!(laugh)I know her!!!!(laugh) i know her because i saw her suffer!!!(laugh)and(laugh)and!!(laugh)i told her!!!(laugh)BE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." A tear ran down my cheek for what he said in his laughter of making some one suffer I ran out of my room and came to my sister who was still crying to try and com her down when I got that Done,I went back to my room to see Jeff,but he was gone,my window was open,and it sounded like the trees in the woods were laughing in the wind. We found Jeff in the woods still laughing and smiling and we had to put him in a mad house.When the put him in the jacket so he could not touch any one, he said to words before went away to me,he screamed when he was laughing,"BE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees